


Government's School of Magic

by IfIDieToday



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIDieToday/pseuds/IfIDieToday
Summary: Shaina was a regular person living in a somewhat boring world. That is until she is forced to go to a school that teaches certain people to control their powers. But she doesn't have any powers... or does she?A somewhat original story with a somewhat original storyline. I've gotten ideas from different T.V shows and stuff, but I'm not sure which ones so I don't know what credit to give? But yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

I breathed in the fresh air as I walked. Lately, I've been taking late night walks around the neighborhood, and into the parks. School was starting tomorrow, and I wasn't looking forwards to my new school. Especially since it was only for "special kids", as if I didn't know what that meant. I used to go to a regular school, but then certain people started to be able to do weird things. For instance, someone could turn to a dog at any point, but only a dog, someone else could make their fingers turn into knives at will. Others could breathe fire, hold their breaths for hours at a time, or be able to control elements. I was not one of those people, but somehow, I was still sent to that special school. I'm pretty sure my parents wanted me to display a skill; and thought that if I went to the school, I would eventually be able to. Now, I wasn't popular, or unpopular, but kind of in the middle. People knew me, most liked me, but I had a fair share of enemies, most who were of the male gender. Just to my luck, most of those who started displaying powers were those male enemies. Keep in mind, this school was tiny, fit to hold about 60 students and about 10 teachers. Since it was so exclusive, only people who past the test could get in. Somehow I pasted the test, without doing anything, and got in. Lucky for me, so did everyone else, except for one of the people that I was actually friends with. Apparently, controlling the movement of wooden objects, wasn't really good enough to get in. All I know is that I'm stuck in a school, with virtually no friends, and everyone I hate. Not only that, but I'm not allowed any outside contact, meaning that I'll be alone for the next 4 years of my life. And the school is on some tiny island off the maps in the ocean. Some how, it kind of sounds like a prison to me. Also, since we were technically property of the government, we weren't allowed any time without a superviser watching us. Great. This meant that today was my last day of freedom, before I was shipped off to prison school at 5 in the morning. As I headed home, I made my head up not to cry, especially for my parents who decided to abandon me. When I reached home, I quickly climbed into bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings... There is non-consensual touching in the third paragraph. Skip if you need to or don't want to read it!!

Only 2 hours later, I woke up to a blaring alarm. I quickly dressed, hoping I could meet up with my friends one last time before I leave, and ran down stairs. Turns out they were already there! For the first time in days, I smiled and laughed, until it was time to go. I couldn't keep the promise I made the night before and started bawling my eyes out, even relenting and saying goodbye to my parents. As I was escorted away, I could hear the cries of goodbye from everyone that I considered family, and waved until I could no longer see any of them. Then I wiped my tears, and decided to stay strong, and not show any weakness in front of anyone. After a couple of minutes, the person in the passenger seat handed me a metallic blindfold that somehow fit to my face completely, so you couldn't take them off. I couldn't helped but feel uneasy, but it was obvious it was just a safely precaution that we couldn't know where the location was. 

Hours later, we arrived at a private coast, and met up with all the other students, we were instructed to pick a "buddy", and since I had no friends, I was stuck with the last person arriving; a guy named Matt who had somewhat of a crush on me for the past 2 years. He was the school pervert, and I was to be stuck in a tiny room with him for the next 24 hours. He also had one of the coolest powers, controlling fire, and he was able to create fires with a snake of his fingers. I really don't think that it was fair, especially considering the type of person he was, to have that neat of a power. The plane had no windows, or so they told us, but somehow I still couldn't take off the stupid blindfold. I resigned myself after a couple minutes of trying, not knowing that Matt was watching me silently laughing as I tried to take it off. Thankfully, he contacted the people on the plane, and they told me that mine was the only one that malfunctioned and couldn't be taken off, so I had to keep it on for the entire ride until we reached the school.

I sat down on what I thought was my bed, and then heard the laughter of Matt again. "So eager to get on my bed, aren't you?" I growled and tried to get up, only to feel Matt pushing me down again. "It's okay, we can have some fun, I mean we're stuck on this thing for 24 hours right? Might as well get to know each other." Since I had the blindfold on, and couldn't see anything, I decided it was best to not punch him in the face, and replied calmly, "Matt, if you don't get off, I will contact the plane people, and get you sent back home." He laughed again and said, "I put this entire room on silent, meaning that they won't come in at all until it's off." Another thing that was annoying about him was that he was smart. But it didn't really bother me all that much until now. I clenched my teeth, and said, "Matt, if you don't let me get back to my bed in 3 seconds, I swear I will beat you down until you really are a mat!" He laughed again, and put his hand next to my face, clicking his fingers and created a small flame that quickly warmed up my face. "If you don't lay down, I swear I will burn you. Plus, I'm only going to touch you, nothing else. So calm down and lay down. Remember, I have the advantage here." I growled again, and punched him as hard as I could, pushed him off, and started to feel around for my bed. He growled, and proceeded to yank my ponytail back, and held the fire to it. "How would you like to be bald?" In another world, I would've let him burn my hair instead of retreating and letting him he what he wanted, but sadly, not in this one. I could hear some sizzling, and raised my hands in submission. "Please let go of me, I go to your bed, just let go." I could feel his disgusting smile, and he said in a sugary sweet voice, "That's more like it." And guided me back to his bed. He once again, pushed me down, and kept pushing until I was lying on his bed. I could feel his fingers gliding over my body, and leaned down to kiss me. Obviously, I didn't return the kiss, and felt a small victory when he frowned. Then he got off, and laid beside me, turned me on my side, and started to feel me up again. I stayed there, as still as I could be, trying to keep calm. He put one of his hands on my chest, and one on my stomach, and laughed. "I can feel your heart beating a mile in a minute. Calm down, I'm only touching you, no need to feel scared." I made the best bitch face I could, and said icily, "Wow, I'm scared of a fucking rapist who could literally burn me alive. Very unreasonable." I could feel his face scrunching up, and he growled in my ear, "If you know what's best for you, you better shut up before I actually carry out that threat." I snorted and said, "Yup because they defiantly won't notice a pile of human ashes in a room where there is suppose to be 2 people." For that comment, I earned myself a painful squeeze around my waist. That's definitely going to bruise. "I said Shut Up. If you don't quietly lay there, maybe I will rape you." I quickly lost my smile and wisely kept my mouth shut at he continued his death grip on my waist. He then smiled again, and released his grip, continuing to run his hands all over my body. Minutes later, I felt his boner, pressing into my butt, and he started humping me. Because I didn't want to anger him, I just laid there and did nothing as he brought himself to an orgasm, groaning wetly into my ear. When he got up, I curled into myself as he washed up, and counted the seconds that he was coming back. I tried to make myself as small as possible, in the corner of the bed, and tried to make myself invisible. When he came back, I could feel his smug grin, and he pulled me back down to the middle of the bed, wrapped his arms around me, and spooned me. I quietly laid there, trying not to fall asleep, but soon my tiredness overcame me, and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of the speaker, saying that we had a mere 20 Minutes left of the flight, and pulled myself up from the bed. Instantly, I remembered what happened the night before, and searched frantically for a trash can. I threw up all the food in my stomach, and staggered around, searching for the bathroom. I shut the door after me, and ripped all my clothes off, and jumped into the shower, turning the water as hot as I could bear. Finding some soap, I scrubbed myself over and over again, trying to get rid of his hands on my body. Soon 20 Minutes had passed, but I was still in the shower, scrubbing off my skin. Someone knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. Will you please come out?" I instantly recognized his voice, and a whole new bout of shivers ran through me. I ignored him and continued scrubbing. He then knocked on the door again. "Shaina? Please. We're leaving the plane. They're going to break down the door if you don't get out." I turned off the water reluctantly, and toweled myself off. After sliding back into the uniform they gave us, I moved towards the door and unlocked it. As I walked out, I felt Matt's hand on my shoulder, guiding me, and I whipped around. With a glare on my face, I whispered in the harshest voice I could muster, and said, "If you touch me one more time, I swear on everything that is right, that I will break each and every one of your slimy fingers. Don't. Touch. Me." There was a moment of silence, then broken by the sound of his pathetically sad voice saying, "I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please, I feel terrible, just forgive me." I sneered and said, "The day I forgive you, is the day I die." And stalked off to what I think was the entrance. As I walked out of the plane, some of the staff ushered me to a chair, and started to remove my blindfold. When I was removed I blinked a couple of times, not used to the light, and joined the group of people waiting to enter the building. 

The school was made of red bricks and had windows with bars on them. Everything looked really solid, and my hopes of escape left as quickly as they came. There were vines creeping up the building, covering large areas of walls, making it look like some house from the horror movies. I laughed bitterly, earning some looks, and turned around to the ocean surrounding us. I embraced the saltiness of the air, and felt almost calm in the ocean breeze. As I stood there, one of the younger teachers walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hello, I'm Mr.Kelly" I stiffened, but he didn't seem to realize, and he laughed and said, "You sure like the ocean, huh?" I relaxed a little at his easy going tone, and smiled back. "Yeah, the smell of the sea calms me. When I was younger my mom brought me to the ocean every summer, and every night, we would stand by the sea and just breathe in the air." After I said this, he smiled and gripped both my shoulders, saying, "Well, don't you worry about missing it, because although we can't let you go outside, we have a special indoor pool that connects directly to the sea." The calmness in his voice somewhat made me less wary of the entire place, and I almost leaned back in his arms, suddenly feeling very tired again. Then, I heard a very loud yell saying, "Gather around students, time to give a tour of the school!" Since I was so far away, I tried running to the group, but missed them. The young teacher from before caught up to me, and said, "I'll show you around if you want? Also, I didn't catch your name?" I smiled and said, "Sure, that would be great. My names Shaina, by the way." "Nice to meet you Shaina. Now, on with the tour!"


	4. Chapter 4

We spent an hour just wandering around the school, until we reached my dorm that I shared with 6 other people. Just to my luck, the people I shared a dorm with were mostly people I didn't exactly like. There was this one girl that I've never talked to, because she is extremely shy, so I didn't expect much from her. The five other guys were Niko, Jack, Bridget, Tyler, and ... Matt. Of course I have the luck of getting the same room as the now proven perv. I stiffened a bit when I saw him, and proceeded to pretend he wasn't there. The only good part about this room was the privacy I thought we wouldn't have. Instead of bunkbeds and such, we had our own segregated rooms, with no locks (unsurprisingly), and a shared bathroom with only one person. The rooms were specified for certain people, so I got the room sharing a bathroom with Niko. I didn't mind him as much as the others, but I always thought he was extremely inconsiderate and, well, stupid. Mr.Kelly announced that he was our dorm leader and told us to finish unpacking, as it was almost time to eat. I gave a cursory nod to everyone in the room, effectively ignoring Matt, and started unpacking my books, electronics, and clothes. The swimsuits and school wear was provided, but we had extra time outside of learning in which we could change back into our normal clothes, optionally of course. I didn't really like the design or feel of the uniform, so I brought my own. After unpacking, I looked over my perfectly organized room, gave a satisfied nod, and started to walk down to the dining hall. Somehow I got lost, even with the tour of the school, and was now in a dark hallway leading to what looked like an artifacts room. Then, I tripped. Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Moaning, I woke up to a bright light shining right in my face, and unclear whispering around me. When I finally blinked myself awake, I realized I was lying on some kind of metal table and a giant gauze patch on my forehead. Apparently I slipped and smashed my head on the floor knocking me unconscious. Some things we're still alittle fuzzy, and i felt like I was forgetting something, but I dropped it. I was instructed to keep the gauze thingie on for a couple of hours, in which it would be able to finish healing. I nodded and asked, "Do you know where the dining room is?" I was suddenly feeling really hungry. One of the people that was whispering about me led me to a dining hall, where everyone was already enjoying themselves. I tried to quietly sit down at an empty table, but because of my clumsiness, I managed to bump into the tables, making a large sound. Now everyone was watching me, some with concern, and most with thinly veiled laughter and curiosity. I felt my face heat up, and I quickly got my food and sat down. After a few seconds, everyone returned to eating. I could still feel someone's eyes on me, and turned around to see Matt's eyes. I glared at him and turned back to my eating. Since I was sitting at an empty table, I guess my dorm leader felt pity, and sat down next to me. We sat in mostly silence, until he asked, "What happened to your head?" I smiled and said, "I fell after getting lost trying to get to this room." He smirked and said, "Don't worry, some others got lost as well. I could help you get around for a couple of days, if you want?" Grateful, I smiled and thanked him. Afterwards, everyone just left to go back to dorm, and I followed them, not wanting to get lost again. Right when I entered my room, I felt a wave of exhaustion, and fell asleep on my bed.


End file.
